Company
by candyks
Summary: Aedion has decided to show Dorian what keeping somebody company actually means.
1. Company

Trying to read a book about the complex structure of magic wasn't so easy, but trying to read it while an enormous body of a certain tanned and golden-haired warrior was draped across the table in such an erotic way that half of the castle's female staff was there ogling the handsome man and muttering between themselves, was actually even harder. And this was the only discovery Dorian Havilliard made from the two hours he spent trying to read a 3000 page analysis, but only made it past the 30th page because of the famous womanizer who have suddenly decided to keep Dorian some company.

He huffed for the millionth time and tried reading the page again, he could practically hear the smug smile radiating from the man before him. What have he done to deserve this? Didn't this man hate him or something? He could still feel the thorns scratching his skin. He had offered to keep this walking disaster company (kings orders, but still), but after being so brutally rejected, he really started to wonder what the man wanted from him right now?

"Dear Lord, look at his muscles, I really want to bite them!" one of the girls close to where Dorian was sitting whispered to her friend perhaps.

"And his hair looks like silk, I wonder what it smells like?" her friend whispered in return. This was driving Dorian mad. How did they still find things to keep talking about? He was pretty sure that somebody even mentioned his nails like this is way more disturbing even from the fact that he had magic flowing in his blood. And not to mention they were so busy ogling the man to even notice the books Dorian was reading.  
He growled and changed the page.

"Do my lovely female admirers bother you, Prince?" that sinistrous voice was giving him chills he did not want to experience.

"No more than your presence, that's for sure," he muttered mostly to himself, but that didn't stop the chuckle that escaped Aedion Ashryver's lips.

"My dear maidens, would you be so kind to leave us alone with the prince for a brief moment, I will attend to your needs later." Dorian bet their needs were going to be extremely satisfied. All of the staff was gone within seconds, leaving Dorian alone with that predator calling himself General. Dorian wondered if he requested their immediate dismissal, would they be this fast. He waited for Aedion to speak, to tell him what he wanted or needed or whatever.

After what seemed like 10 minutes of grave silence, Dorian was on the verge of beating that stupid smirk so hard there will be no teeth left in that scandalous mouth of his.

"My, my, Prince, your glare is wounding me and here I was trying to act nicely and apologize for my inept behavior for the past few weeks."

"We should emphasize on 'act' and leave it there," Dorian huffed and decided to start reading another book. This one was way too complex for his beginner knowledge. He demonstratively closed his book and put it down the desk. He reached for a new one, a bit thinner from the previous, but looking a lot more inviting. And just before he could grab it, another hand grabbed his wrist pulling him forward until his upper body was sprawled all over the books on the table. Another arm grabbed his chin and lifted his head, so he could look straight into the famous turquoise eyes ringed with gold. A single golden strand brushed against Dorian's cheekbone, making him shiver.  
"What-" but he was rudely interrupted by a hard squeeze and Aedion's icy breath on his face.

"I thought you wanted to cut the 'act', Prince," he inclined his head looking at him with innocent eyes. Dorian glared daggers at the man and used his free hand to grab Aedion's one on his chin, he tried to move it, but his grip was practically iron. "Aw, look at the little princeling being manhandled like a common maiden." Dorian blushed and cursed himself for being so stupid and even allowing things to escalate so much. He knew nothing good would come out of the General's presence. "And blushing like one, too."

"Get your filthy hands away from me, Ashryver!" Dorian growled silently.

"Oh, but I have so much other things in mind planned for tonight and I really like you sprawled like that in front of me, you're quite the view, Prince," Aedion looked at him as if Dorian was some wanted prey, finally caught by the predator stalking it. And Dorian didn't like this look at all.

"Go and assert your dominance somewhere else, General, it is not wanted here," he tried to put on a malicious glare, but he knew that Aedion could see the uncertainty behind it. And not to mention that Aedion was looking _down_ at him with such hunger, that he could hear something in him snapping, making him smell the scent that was purely Aedion, appreciate the raw power he was emitting-

"Quit lying to yourself, Prince, I know you can feel it too," Aedion brushed his lips against his ear. "My smell is driving you crazy, isn't it?"

And with that question Dorian can remember all the time in the past few weeks, when even being in the same room with Aedion was enough to put his senses on fire. "Yours is practically suffocating me, dear Dorian." The Prince gasped loudly, feeling the heated stirring in his pants at his name being said by the Ashryver in this deep tone. This was not supposed to happen. Aedion shouldn't have noticed it, he hid it so well. Dorian tried to avert his eyes away from the man in front of him, but to no avail.

"Oh, no, don't hide from me. You've been doing it far too long for my liking to be honest," Aedion scented the place behind Dorian's ear, his nose brushing against the shell of it. But Dorian was deaf and blind for what was happening, his only thoughts were concentrated on how to escape this situation with his dignity intact. "Focus, Prince. I want all of your attention on me, when I'm about to do this-" And before Dorian could even muster what was happening, he was already on his knees on the desk, both of his hands immobile in Aedion's iron hold. He started trashing, but a hiss escaping through his mouth and he felt Ashryver's body freeze solid.

Aedion blinked once. Twice.

Then a cat-like grin spread on his lips. But before the Prince could say anything, a hand was moving towards his-

"Did I make you hard, Prince?" Aedion purred approvingly, his strong arm grabbing the bulge in Dorian's pants, rubbing his palm against it. "My, my, what a surprise." The pressure was becoming too much for Dorian.

"Stop-please!"

"Already begging, and here I was, planning to toy with you some more." Aedion licked his lips looking straight into Dorian's eyes.

So that's why Aedion has come today, he wanted to bully him, expose him, laugh at him for how disgusting Dorian was and his even more disgusting needs.

"If you have come here to humiliate me, you're doing a pretty good job," he only managed to see Aedion's nostrils flare, before he erupted.

"Humiliate you?! I've come to put my heart out in front of you and you tell me I'm trying to humiliate you." To give him some points, the General looked really outraged at what Dorian had said to him. The Prince just looked at him agape, his eyes filled with surprise making Aedion sigh and shake his head unbelievably. Was Dorian deaf, dumb or inexperienced? Aedion was truly smitten with the guy. And to think that this idiot's scent was calling to him, haunting him every night…Somebody was definitely playing stupid tricks with him. But Dorian's smell was awaking something dormant in him, something that was telling him to take the Prince and make him his, protect him, care for him. He tried to stop these thoughts, tried to give Dorian space, but the stupid Prince was always there, provoking him. And now the time to make the Prince to face everything has come. "Really? Was this the only thing your sex-deprived mind could muster?" Aedion chuckled, continuing his ministrations.

"I'm not sex-deprived." Huffed the Prince, cheeks flushed and eyes glossy. Oh, how Aedion wanted to devour him on the spot.

"Have I bedded you before, Prince?"

"W-wh-what?! N-no!" Dorian stuttered like some virgin maiden. For god's sake, he has slept with his fair share of women and even some men, to know better. But this General was going to be the end of him. Aedion just smirked deviously at him, palming him harder, making Dorian moan and try to hide his face in Aedion's neck, but that just led him to inhaling even more of his scent, the golden hair brushing against his nose, making him shiver in anticipation.

"Then you definitely are sex-deprived." Aedion grinned like a cat, basking in the mewls emitting from the Prince. "Oh, I'm going to take a really good care of you, Dorian." His hand was playing him like a finely tuned instrument. Dorian nearly choked, when the hand got in his pants and gripped him. "That's more like it." Aedion purred while Dorian's lips parted in a silent cry. Aedion's own breath caught in his throat, mouth suddenly dry. He did this, he made that Prince's body taut. That barely audible cry rip from that supple throat.

"I-I don't give up-ughn-control that easily, Ashryver!" Dorian tried to piece together the last of his dignity but one firm stroke literally smashed it to the ground.  
Aedion purred, closing his eyes for a moment to sniff from Dorian's collarbone up to his temple, feeling him trying to shift away. When he opened his eyes, he could look at the determined gaze of the Prince and he couldn't hold back any longer. "Get used to it, Havilliard."

Dorian's vocal protest was cut short by a clash of teeth and mouths. The kiss was a brutal battle of dominance, but they both know who would surely win, and with one devilish stroke Aedion broke the kiss to see Dorian release a pent up moan.

Aedion wanted more, he smashed their lips together, tongue delving easily through parted lips. Dorian tried to fight, but ended up arching into that skillful grip, groaning as he felt a heat building up inside of him.

The corner of the library was filled with groans and moans, Dorian tried to pull his hands free, but the grip on them only tightened. His cock swelled under Aedion's skilled ministrations, cursing when he cupped his balls, making the Prince mewl oh-so-nicely.

"I've been wondering, Prince, have you ever thought at night about me fucking the life out of you, hm?" he licked Dorian's neck, making him shudder deliciously.  
"You wish," Dorian growled. Aedion's moth brushed against Dorian's collarbone as he chuckled darkly, watching the Prince's head tilt upwards and not even thinking about that it gave him full access to his throat.

"Oh, the only one here with the wish will be you wishing me to have fucked you sooner."

Dorian stiffened like an ice under him, trying to warn him, "Ahryver, don't you dare-"

Aedion smirked and chuckled. "Too late for that, Prince." His large hand palmed the Prince roughly, extracting a moan from these plumped pink lips, Dorian shuddered, hand pumping that full cock slowly and without mercy. Aedion felt that body arch and jerk under his skill, drank in those wonderful sounds.  
"General, if you don't stop-"

"You're really kinky aren't you? Continuing calling me that-" suddenly Aedion's whole demeneor changed. "Would you like me to bend you over like a newly trained soldier?" his deep voice rumbled through Dorian, his head falling back, mouth agape, eyes rolling back. "And here I thought you were a boring bookworm," Aedion laughed. He couldn't wait to have that body served on a bed only for his hunger to satisfy.

"I-ah-I can't hold it much-ngh-longer," Dorian's hips were starting to shake, barely holding his body up.

"Come, Dorian," Aedion commanded, increasing the tempo of his strokes, demanding for a release. Watching the Prince's body buck helplessly into it, whines and moans dripping tastefully past his lips.

Havilliard's face flushed as that large hand took a firmer grasp of him, then continued pumping him, fondling his sac, teasing his slit. He even dared brushing deep between Dorian's legs to play against his entrance. He hissed and writhed and moaned uncontrollably.

"Prince Dorian!" someone shouted.

One particular stroke worked him so well that a tear fell from Dorian's eye. This was too much.

"Prince Dorian, are you there?" he could already hear the footsteps.

Canine teeth broke through the porcelain skin on his neck.

Dorian _whimpered_.

The demanding squeeze his cock received was enough to make him come so hard, that he barely heard Aedion saying something like "God, what I'd do to you." And then lost consciousness for a few seconds.

The next thing he remembers is sitting on the chair, where he previously stood, one of the guards telling him something about that his father has requested his presence, and Aedion sitting on the chair across his, his back to the guards, licking white substance from his fingers, his pink tongue rolling around them like a cat's, while not taking his eyes away from Dorian even for a second. A well pleased grin adoring his sharp features. The turquoise-golden eyes promising him so much more.


	2. Revelations

Chaol Westfall has seen a lot of things in his life, but Dorian being this frustrated was not one of them. In the past few weeks the Prince has been so anxious and jumpy that it's starting to either get on Chaol's nerves or worry him to no end. First he thought it was because of his newly found magical abilities, but with time he found it's not exactly that. Yes, it has a little part of the whole mood swings situation, but after one particular accident, he was almost one hundred percent sure that the Ashryver boy had the other, bigger part in it. Call him a bot obsessed, but he did care for his best friend.

It first started during a simple dinner, Dorian was spacing out most of the time. It wasn't uncommon, due to his father's behavior towards him, Dorian rarely talked, but when Chaol was with him they always shared some words between themselves (even if it was about the guard's shifts), because these situations were so rare it happened once in a year. Dorian had looked at some point in the distance a couple of times, but before Chaol could even detect what or whom the Prince was looking at, he was already playing with the food in his plate, face so red, Chaol immediately got worried Dorian has caught a cold. This happened couple of times during the whole dinner, but at the end, the only disturbing thing Chaol saw was Aedion looking so smug as if he won some kind of a game. Only God knew how many girls he had screwed with that night.

Next time was when Dorian didn't even know Chaol was also there. The Prince was fidgeting around the castle corridors as if someone was following him and he wanted to escape really badly or maybe he was looking for something, Chaol wasn't so sure. But he was sure of one thing, Dorian was THE Prince, and the castle was a well-known territory for him, which meant that whatever Dorian was fidgeting about, it sure as hell was something spicy. But he paid no mind when he saw the wolfish grin on the General's face half an hour later, coming from the direction he last saw Dorian going.

Chaol more or less came upon many situation like these, but things surely escalated when two of the guards under his command told him about a particularly curious situation they stumbled upon in the library. Dorian and Aedion in one room rarely went without some drama these days, but when he was told that the Prince had just been sitting there looking all awkward and red, he immediately was ready to go and have a couple of words with the General himself.

* * *

He found Aedion, sitting in Celeana's apartment, talking in a hushed tone to Ren, whose brows were knitted in concentration, showing that the conversation they were having was not in any way a light one. With a nod on Ren's part, the conversation ended and Aedion turned calmly towards Chaol, as if they have been talking about the weather and Chaol was expected disturber.

"And to what do we owe your visitation, Captain?" Aedion sneered, brushing his hand through the air, as if Chaol was some fly bothering his vision. Chaol thought for a minute if his worry for Dorian was important enough to come and talk to this bitchy General, but he had come already nonetheless. He took a deep breath to calm himself and tried to look anywhere but in their direction.

"I actually came to talk about Dorian," he murmured, but a sharp inhale make him look towards the General, who looked way too calm for this quick intake of breath.

"What about your Prince?" asked Ren not believing what he was hearing, as if he could not muster why the Captain would come all the way here just to talk about his Prince. This was way too unexpected of him, if there was a number one fan of the Prince that would probably be his Captain, and he was really curious what would bring said Captain to do such thing.

"I would like to talk only to Ashryver, if you don't mind," Chaol snapped at Ren, making the young rebel roll his eyes and glare right at him.

"No way am I leaving such a drama," Ren leaned back comfortably in the chair with a cheeky smile adoring his young face. Aedion sighed but paid him no mind, his concentration was reserved for the Captain.

"He can stay, I have nothing to hide," Aedion shrugged, but to Chaol it was way too forced than the usual graceful movements of the General.  
"Then you wouldn't mind explaining why the Prince is behaving in a very peculiar way when you are around?"

"I'm neither his guard nor his friend to notice such mood swings, Captain," but before he could continue the Guard rudely interrupted him.

"Then pray tell me how do you know about the mood swings?"

"Oh yes, please, do tell us how, General?" Ren laughed at the ridiculous situation while Aedion looked as if he went out for a sunny day, but ended up in a storm.

"Captain, are you really that obsessed with your Prince that you're trying to put words in my mouth?" the following blush spreading across Chaol came unexpected for all of them.

"I'm not obsessed with him! I was simply worried. " But even to his own ears it sounded a bit fake, so he decided it's time to take more serious measures. "Why every time I see the Prince and yourself in one place he looks like he is a completely different person?"

"For fuck's sake, Captain, what's with these stupid questions? Take your drama to your castle it is surely more needed there, find someone else to bother with your stupid theories." Aedion bristled, getting sick of Westfall's poor interrogation skills, he definitely didn't have time for this right now. Dorian was enough of a problem, but the Captain sniffing around them wasn't something to put aside. He knew that if the Captain has a thing in his mind, he'd do everything it takes to reveal the truth.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is happening between you and Dorian?" Ashryver was surely avoiding the question and he was going to find out why.

"Yeah, General, tell us what is happening between you and the Prince, such a lovely story it will be, I presume!" Ren snickered next to Aedion.

"Oh, I bet, maybe if we leave the Captain to wonder some more, he'll come tomorrow with news that I and the Prince are married, who knows," Aedion wiggled his eyebrows making Ren laugh his heart out. But the problem is that he really wished it was a made-up story as Ren believed, but he knew if he was not careful enough thing could get out of hand really quickly. "But right now I really don't have a time to waste on your nonsense, Captain."

"Trying to be funny isn't doing you good, General." Chaol looked at him judgingly.

"I'm not trying to look good, I simply don't want to deal with you fake accusations. So if you don't mind stop behaving like a jealous puppy and grow up." Said Aedion matter-of-factly.

"For me to be jealous there must be happening something between you?" Chaol smug smile was giving Aedion a headache. Why is he even tolerating the stupid guard? But if that's what he wanted, he'll play by his rules if it means that Westfall will leave soon. Aedion sighed and got up from his place on the couch, leaving both men in the living room while he went in the kitchen and opened one of the secret cabinets, where he knew Aelin was keeping her liquors. He poured a glass for himself and for Ren and decided that Captains shouldn't drink while doing their job or more like certain unwelcomed intruders didn't deserve such an expensive beverage. Call him inhospitable, but he wasn't going to play nice with people sticking their noses in his business.

"So you admit you're jealous?" Aedion asked while handing Ren his glass and winking at him.

"And you admit about your relationship?" The General laughed and turned towards the intruder.

"Why don't you ask your Prince then?" He mocked him. He perfectly knew that Chaol barely had the balls to come in here and ask such question, god forbid he had to ask the Prince.

"Because he won't tell me." The captain shrugged, deciding to play it cool, but internally he had already broken the General's nose.

"He won't tell you what? And Aedion, please, refrain from ravaging my liquors for your own future sake." Before anyone could blink, Aelin was already holding both glasses and was making her way to the kitchen. "And NEVER touch the crystal."

"They looked like normal glasses to me." Aedion just shrugged.

"I bet they did. Anyway, I came for the drama, heard Chaol talking about Dorian and my lovely cousin having an affair from miles away and I definitely couldn't miss such news." Aelin was leaning against the doorframe, picking her nails. "Care to explain this absurdity to me, oh almighty Captain, or should I say Detective?" the glare aimed at his direction was enough for Chaol to regret almost every life choice he ever made. Almost. But he knew that right now was not the best moment to continue this whatever it was. Being between both Ashryvers wasn't going to do him any good, his best option was to retreat and watch silently for more cues. He wasn't going to leave it this way, but at the moment he didn't have any other option.

* * *

After Chaol's retreat the silence in the room was suffocating Ren, who decided to leave the Ashryvers to themselves. He knew when his presence was not wanted and he could discuss the new plans with Aedion tomorrow, he knew when other things were on the warrior's mind.

The moment Aelin heard Ren leaving the building she put her arm on Aedion chest, right where his heart was.

"So you and Dorian?" The heartbeat was a bit irregular, but she would know if he lied to her. And that was enough for Aedion to know that she was really there for him and she deserved to know. There should not be more secrets between them. They have lived through enough lies and secrets as it was.

"I don't know either," he pressed his forehead against her shoulder, seeking quietly her comfort. Her scent calmed him, it reminded him that he is not alone anymore, he had somebody he could finally trust. He had his Queen.

"Is he your…?" she didn't dare to finish her question, she knew he'd understand what she was asking.

"I hoped not, but I…" his voice faded, making her own heart skip a beat.

"But you were proven wrong." She petted his golden hair, feeling his silent purrs. This was serious. If they were really… This made things way more complicated. It could ruin all their plans. Their future. Their kingdom. Their life. And most importantly it could ruin Aedion.

"I want him. No, I need him." His hoarse voice was breaking her heart.

"I know." Aelin continued petting his hair. He needed all the comfort she could give him right know.

"How did you? Rowan… It hurts." Yes, she knew that pain and she would do everything she could to prevent Aedion from suffering it. She just turned her head towards the window, looking at the rain and promising to herself and Aedion that she would try and make things right. She would fight for them. Aedion deserved it. Dorian deserved it. Their future kingdoms deserved it.

They just had to win and change the world.


	3. Pain and Pleasure

A whole month has passed since their rendezvous in the library. A month since Dorian couldn't sleep without waking either because of bad nightmares or more recently wet dreams. A month since his magic abilities weren't occupying all of his thoughts. A month since he felt those strong hands on his body.

Shit, he felt as if he was fifteen again. At first he thought it was because of the library incident, it was a normal explanation everybody would think of, but he is starting to suspect there is something wrong with his body. His body temperature was crazy, one moment he was burning, next moment he was wearing a coat. And the headaches. He didn't even want to go there. Half of the times he thought he was seeing shadows, the other half he was praying they were Aedion, so he could kill him and end his own suffering.

Dorian growled and ruffled his black locks. He was sweating so bad, he could feel the sheets sticking uncomfortably to his body. And that was not the worse part. He tried to shuffle the blankets away from himself so he could get up from the bed, but one of them brushed against a certain part of his body, making Dorian hiss. This was the first time he hadn't come in his dream. He didn't know if he should feel relieved about this fact or fucked up even more. And he was definitely not getting himself off thinking about Aedion.

He felt as if he was admitting defeat if he tried to do it. Damn dream. Damn Aedion. Damn everything.

He felt so hot, he was hard and he was sweating like a pig. He was in a great need of a cold bath. Dorian finally managed to untangle himself and got up, but walking wasn't so easy either. No no, something was really not right with his body functions. He could feel his hair stuck on his forehead and his nape, beads of sweat tickling his body, he was barely able to breath, and his heartbeat was so loud Dorian felt as if half of the castle could hear it.

The Adarlanian Prince couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted his rest.

His hand brushed against the bulge in his pants ripping a silent moan from his throat. He wanted to come so bad. Before he could muster what was happening, his hand was already in his pants, stroking himself. His back was pressed against the wall next to his bathroom. The pleasure was vastly building up, but it was not enough. He needed more, he needed that calloused hand squeezing his cock, making it wet. His body arched, head pressing against the wall. He was so close, but it was not enough. Dorian whimpered, trying a faster pace, but his effort was futile. He started to get angry. What was wrong with his body? Usually if he was feeling this desperately horny, he could deal with it in a matter of minutes.

He tried picturing a girl's body. Its heat, wetness, curves, scents. But it wasn't working. The scent was off, he needed something more…cold, pines, raw power. Golden hair brushing against his skin, turquoise eyes piercing through his soul, deep voice whispering against his skin, rough hands giving him burning pleasure.  
"Aedion!" Dorian came with a hoarse cry, his knees bucking and he slowly slid against the wall ending like a mess on the ground.  
He was really going insane, Dorian was sure of it.

* * *

"Dorian, you look like shit!" Chaol said for the millionth time.

"I'm not blind, Chaol," Dorian sighed. Chaol was the last thing Dorian needed right now. But he felt bad, seeing his friend so openly worried about him.

"Did you had another fight with your father?" Chaol tried again.

"Can we change the topic, please?" he pleaded the Captain. He was feeling as a shit and the morning brawl he had with his father, escalated his headache so much, he felt as if his head was minutes away from exploding. He tried putting some food in his mouth, but it only made his stomach sicker.

Dorian crossed his arms against his stomach, tried curling in himself. A cold arm pressed against his forehead.

"You're burning!" Chaol exclaimed, cupping his cheeks, but before Dorian could peel the hands away, a deep voice made him freeze in his tracks.

"Am I hearing a lovers quarrel?" a certain Terassen General snickered across them. But what grabbed Dorian's attention was a blushing Chaol, hands away from his face in second and looking everywhere but in Dorian's direction. And he was as quiet as a dead man. No yelling, no retorts, nothing.

"What are you blushing for?" Dorian asked incredulously, tilting his head while observing his best friend. Chaol cleared his throat and glared at Aedion's direction before returning his attention to Dorian.

"I should take you to the medical…" but before he could finish, he was rudely interrupted.

"He's alright, Captain," said nonchalantly Aedion while pouring himself glass of freshly squeezed juice.

"Are you blind, look at him, his dark circles are almost reaching his mouth!" Chaol looked so offended that Dorian couldn't help but laugh. Chaol was such a mother hen sometimes.

"If he wasn't such a stubborn mule, his health wouldn't be on the line," Dorian pressed his lips tightly, glaring daggers at the General.

"What's that supposed to mean?" but before Aedion could open his mouth again, Dorian had already grabbed Chaol's arm, pulling him up to stand next to himself.  
"I need a fresh air, come for a walk," they stared walking, when Aedion decided he should have the last words.

"My patience is not eternal, Prince," Turquoise met striking blue and Dorian felt his breath being forcefully pushed out of his chest. Aedion looked as bad as himself, if not worse.

* * *

Dorian didn't want to think of himself as a coward, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He was trying to avoid all the places where he had or could encounter the golden-haired General. By trying he meant more like hopping in the bushes, or getting behind curtains, or talking to whomever was in close distance, or other embarrassments. He was not proud of them, but he needed time to think. He still couldn't face Aedion in a simple conversation. Something really happened in that library, something he was not quite sure how to deal with.

Another week passed with no Aedion problems. The Adarlanian Prince was walking in the castle's gardens, trying to calm himself down from the brutal conversation he had with his father that evening. Their brawls were escalating to the point where sometimes Dorian wasn't sure if he could keep the magic in himself intact. He found himself wishing for things to return to how they were before, the attention his father had directed towards him was getting on his nerves making him more volatile and short-tempered.  
His wandering came to a stop when he found that he was standing before a big labyrinth which meant he was around the east end of the gardens. The sun had gone behind the horizon for some time now, the moonlight making everything much more magical and stealthy. Before turning his back to the labyrinth and going back to the castle, he thought he saw a shadow, but decided to pay no mind to it. He had enough problems as it was, no need for some creepy scenarios happening. And then he managed to catch a glimpse of a gold hair and glowing turquoise eyes.

It was just what he feared most.

Dorian quickly ducked in the other half of the labyrinth, praying that this way he could escape him. He knew these paths by heart, but when a growling predator was on his steps, he wasn't so sure of himself. Some left turns, some right turns and he was running on the safest part where on left side he had boxwoods and on the right side a glass wall, which served for protecting the castle. This way he had to worry only about the boxwood side being more vulnerable to penetrations. He slowed the tempo, looking for any sign that would indicate he was in trouble.

Everything was quiet, no growls, no crickets, no birds, no steps, only the night breeze. Dorian exhaled loudly, proud he was able to get away without much problems. But then, wasn't it too easy? He stared massaging his temples when he almost hit the glass wall face on.

Shit, he forgot he had to take left turn where the blue roses mixed with the black ones.

When he turned around the path was empty and Dorian just couldn't believe his luck. Maybe he had just imagined it, maybe his eyes were failing him, and it could have been a moon illusion. He just made the first step towards the turn he had missed, when he heard the steps. He stopped and tried to determine if they were coming from the darkness in front of him or from his right side where he wanted to turn to.

The heavy steps matched the beating of his heart.

Why was he even panicking so much? It could be one of the guards patrolling around, or Chaol looking for him. And what if it was Aedion? Dorian was just going to excuse himself and leave. He didn't owe a shit to the man, what was he so afraid of anyway. He started to actually get pissed off. He was a prince, he would not be intimidated by a Terrasen man. He was done with all the hiding, the fear, the anger, everything.

And then the golden-haired male appeared from the shadows, looking smug like always as he was slowly prowling his way to the turn that Dorian had missed earlier and stopped there, blocking the only exits Dorian could use to escape.

"Good evening, Prince. Are you a bit lost perhaps?" Aedion tilted his head, looking at Dorian with fake curiosity. The night breeze ruffled gently his soft golden locks, his sharp features accentuated from the moonlight, the Ashryver eyes shined bright like gems. Goosebumps traveled through Dorian's skin, he could slightly smell the ocean behind the glass wall, which meant they are as far from the castle as possible from its gardens.

"Good evening to you too, General." Dorian bristled, though his senses were overload by the raw power Aedion was emitting. "Why following me then? You could also get lost."

"Well, I did think something was endangering you and decided to come to the rescue. Damsels in distress are my specialty after all," and then he dared to flip his hair back making Dorian blood practically burn with rage.

"Well, as you can see, General, I'm in a perfect condition with nothing being a threat to my life, so," Dorian flapped his hand, showing to Aedion that he was free to go. "You can leave peacefully."

Aedion suddenly turned serious and started his approach. He could see all the different future scenarios that were going around in the Prince's mind, even his calculations on how he could escape them. He growled seeing how Dorian flinched, he was not going to get away this time.

Aedion did not stop until he was an arms-length distance from Dorian, the tips of their boots touching each other. Aedion did look massive even from afar, but from up-close…it was practically breathtaking. Yes, Dorian had a lithe body, though he was definitely on the tall side of the scale, but Aedion was taking it on another level. He made Dorian feel like a kid, or a porcelain in the hands of a giant. Not that he wanted to be in Aedion's hands, no.

Seeing Dorian appraising his physique, Aedion couldn't help but feel smug.

"You see something you like, Prince?" Aedion purred, catching Dorian's chin and pulling him towards his face, and for Dorian not to lose his balance the only option was to stand on his tiptoes, lips pressed flatly against each other, blue fire burning in his eyes.

"I tried to be civilized, but I really don't wish to speak to you!" Dorian hissed, jaw clenched stubbornly. Oh, that was a wrong answer and Dorian found it the hard way.

Nothing prepared him for the next blur of movements that had the Prince breathless and slammed against the glass wall. The General's hand on his throat, his body dangling a foot or so from the ground with Aedion's one pressed hard between Dorian's legs, pinning him against the wall with no room even for the slightest move. One of his hand was pinned behind his body, the other one was held in an iron grip to the wall next to his head.

"General, cease this foolish act right now!" He hated how vulnerable his position was, how helpless he felt.

"I think you're really bratty tonight, that's why I'm going to fully enjoy you completely left on my mercy," Aedion retorted, but was only met with an angry silence. "Then let me ask you a question." Dorian's body shifted in discomfort knowing where the conversation was heading. "Didn't you feel something? In the library?" The Prince just glared at him silently until a simple 'no' was muttered. "Why must you always be so cussed?" The golden-haired male growled.

"If I'm so troublesome to you, why don't you release me and leave?" Dorian smirked, loving the way Aedion's nostrils flare.

"You're walking on dangerous waters here, Princeling, better keep your tongue intact," Aedion inclined his head, mouth brushing against Dorian's ear. "Or I'd find other way to busy it." He nipped it and then inhaled loudly, Dorian's smell clouding his mind, making him want to fuck him into submission. "What do you know, Prince, about mating?"

"I…What?" This came as a bucket with cold water over him. He gaped openly at Aedion. That was a myth, or something only existing amongst the Fae, but that was long gone like the magic on these lands. Humans like himself had no real information about this and it was rarely spoken of if spoken at all. Even if there was trusted information on this it was burned with all the magical books and scrolls. Dorian sighed. "Uhm, nothing I can think of to be honest, only that its Fae business if it's even real."

Aedion suddenly pressed himself so closely against Dorian's body that no space could fit between them. Which unfortunately increased the pressure against a certain areas Dorian wanted to stay immobile. He choked back his surprised response at the unexpected movement barely suppressing a moan and the instinct to arch his back.

"A mating bond is what you call an unbreakable tie between Fae or demi-Fae, it's more intimate than a simple spousal bond and it can withstands even death," Aedion's deep voice was doing wonders to Dorian's senses. The heat emitting from the golden tan body was clouding everything in his mind, so when a strong thigh brushed against his growing arousal, he couldn't help but moan loudly. Taking all of the delicious sights Dorian was making, the ragged breath, the wrinkled expensive clothing, hand clenched in a fist, mouth open and his vision glassy unable to focus on his surroundings, Aedion's cock twitched in attention, feeling very constricted in his leather pants. It took a great will not to tear apart his clothes and pound him against the wall until both of them couldn't even breathe. "But what is interesting is that sometimes it could be between Fae or demi-Fae and humans, it's uncommon, yes, but it's not unheard of." Aedion thrust his hips against the Prince's trapped arousal eliciting a loader moan this time.

"I don't get where you are going with this?" Dorian shuddered, what happened with him not feeling endangered by this man? This was getting way out of hand, and he was on the brink of letting himself go with the flow. No! He would not listen to what his traitorous body wanted. This was wrong on so many ways and it had to stop before it became too late, but before he could even warn the Terrasen man, Aedion rolled his hips, loving the way he could see the other man's resolves tumble down.

"Don't you get it," Aedion smirked and grinded once more making Dorian's body wrack in pleasure, back arching, gasping, eyes rolling back. "Maybe I should let you research it for yourself. We'll see if you get to the conclusion on your own, bright boy." It got to his attention that Dorian tried to stifle his moans, which only led to riling his blood. "Don't hold it in, Prince, I want to heat you writhing under me." Dorian just growled and pressed his lips childishly. "That won't do either, dear Dorian."

Aedion grabbed his left leg and hooked it around his waist making a much more inviting access to Dorian's heat and moving his body higher which was perfect for penetration if clothes were nonexistent at that moment. Dorian practically whimpered, body convulsing as the hot pleasure literally consumed him.

"You belong to me, Prince," Aedion murmured against the sensitive skin on Dorian's neck, gently biting it.

"Weren't you supposed to be my whore someday, General?" Dorian smirked, but it was short-lived due to being suddenly carried away in a spiral of mixed burning pleasure and desperate moans as the golden-haired male began thrusting and grinding in a rhythm, whishing there weren't any clothes to separate him from the covered tight hole.  
"Wouldn't you like that, Havilliard? Me, at your mercy, begging you to bring me to completion, while you're slowly riding me on top, savoring every moment of your domination over me." Dorian almost screamed as a single powerful thrust made him see all the stars in the sky. "Too bad that right now I have the upper hand, maybe next time."  
Dorian didn't want a next time. This, whatever it was, was enough for him. Aedion was enough for him. He had boundaries and didn't like them being crossed so easily.  
The Prince was still trying to rebel against him, his pride and ego definitely on the line, but the General was having none of that. The constant rhythm was pushing them closer to the edge.

"You call this upper hand, Ashryver?" Dorian bristled, knowing this could end really badly for him. "Using my tolerance for you against me?"

"Tolerance? Tolerance? You hiding and looking for a safe house in every possible available thing is not a tolerance." Aedion stop his ministrations and looked Dorian straight in the eye. "I know what you're trying to do and riling me up isn't going to accomplish it." The sinistrous smile on his lips made Dorian's breath hitch.

"Well then, I think you have made your point tonight, so if you could kindly release me-" Dorian stopped himself, the feeling he said the wrong thing is growing strong and the purely wicked grin on Aedion's face was proving his assumption correct. He rolled his hips, drinking in every escaped cry.

"When a prince is asking, I can't deny such a noble request." Aedion purred, quickly speeding up the pace, savoring the delicious moan that passed through pink glistening lips followed by a curse.

"No-ugh-I didn't mean tha-ah-t, agh-stop, ple-ah-as, don't!" Dorian cried our as a particularly deep thrust brought too much pressure against his hardened cock, the angle making it seem as if the Tarrasen male was driving right into his entrance. The Prince tried struggling once again against the hard body in front of him, but that only made Aedion more driven to tame him, to bend him down and pound him into submission.

Dorian could barely breathe, his body trembling from the assault. Aedion gripped his thigh harder pushing him to open wider making him even more vulnerable to the other's pulsing shaft. Dorian was so hard, tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, his clothes stuck to his body, he was groaning and panting, mouth dry.  
"Don't what, Prince? Make you come? Fuck you into oblivion?"

Aedion dropped Dorian's arm, knowing perfectly well, that he wouldn't have the time to escape, and put his hand against the wall for better leverage. Then began pounding so hard into him that Dorian could only let strangled moan after moan, thighs drifting further apart allowing a deeper access.

"Ah-Aedion, stop-ahn-stop!" his voice was hoarse, barely a whine, but it fell on deaf ears if Aedion's grunts were indicator for that.

The piston movements quickened even more, if that was even possible. Dorian's free arm grabbed Aedion's shoulder, fingertips squeezing hard, leaving marks through the shirt, but he didn't care anymore. He was so close. They both were.

Aedion's hips drove once, twice and-

"Aedion!" Dorian screamed with broken voice, as Aedion bit the exact same place on his neck as in the library. They came so hard that even breathing was too complex task. It was mind shattering, their senses were so overloaded that none could think straight.

Aedion lowered Dorian on the ground, who was still trying to normalize his breathing. He had never felt something like that, it was unbelievable. He never knew it was possible to feel such a pleasure. So that was-

He kneeled in front of Dorian, grasped his chin gently and lifted his head towards his. Turquoise eyes ringed with gold met sapphire blue and then Aedion captured his lips in a deep wet kiss.

Yes, this was him. His mate. And he was never letting him go.

Aedion put his hand on Dorian's nape, pulling him closer, his other arm encircling his waist, caging him, while Dorian tangled his hands in the golden locks savoring their softness.

They continued kissing passionately like that, only wet sounds mixed with the quietness of the night.

Dorian was practically intoxicated, so when he was left alone with only one word 'Mate', he decided that he really needed a drink and a plan how to murder a single Ashryver, without the other catching you.


	4. Deprived

"It is time for your skin to feel some sunlight!" A loud voice startled the black-haired man sitting on the floor with piles of books occupying every available place.

"Get out, Chaol!" Dorian murmured and squeezed his eyes shut when the heavy blue and gold curtains were pulled revealing the sun. Gosh, he nearly went blind. "Are you trying to kill me?" Dorian groaned and rubbed his sore eyes.

"No more than what you're trying to do to yourself," Chaol huffed, his arms crossed against his chest.

"You wouldn't understand." Sapphire blue eyes glared at the Captain of the Guard, but what the Prince didn't expect was the pure rage darkening Chaol's.

"Then why don't you explain, Dorian? Huh?"

In seconds he was trespassing Dorian's personal space pining him to one of the book sections on the wall. Dorian gazed unbelievably at him, he didn't even hear the few books falling from the shelves. One of Chaol's hands had gripped hard the front of his linen white shirt almost tearing it, while the other one was pressed against the books behind Dorian. His face only millimeters away from the Prince's.

"Why have you been hiding in your goddamn room for a week now? Face buried in your stupid books, not going out except when the King asks your presence, not eating, not sleeping! You've been neglecting your duties as a Prince of Adarlan! You are not even talking to me anymore!" Chaol growled accusation after accusation in his face making the dark-haired man almost whimper.

Dorian felt the time stop. When did he let himself be intimidated by his friend? Why was he so scared all of the time? What was he so afraid of? Dorian felt the rage mixing with his magic, trying to get out of him. To protect him. To attack.

"Chaol, release me." He spoke quietly, but firmly.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Chaol hardened his fist not budging an inch. Dorian shut his eyes and started counting to ten. He needed to calm down, he shouldn't-couldn't hurt his friend. He tried relaxing his body under Chaol's weight. He had to think straight. Screaming at each other would get them nowhere. A fight was even out of the question.

After some seconds he felt a bit of a clarity in his mind, maybe he could talk to him, reveal part of the problem. Maybe Chaol could help him? Dorian opened his eyes and looked right into Chaol's.

They were still a darker shade, but now Dorian could manage to see the golden threads in them. He knew Chaol was just worried. Hell, even he would be if their places were switched.

Okay, he could do this. Dorian took a deep breath and started his partly true explanation.

"I don't know either, to be honest. Ashryver said something disturbing which I myself am not quite familiar with, so research was bound to happen as you can see. But there is nothing about it. I checked hundreds of books, scrolls, notes and still came up with nothing. Didn't even know a week had passed."

The Captain hadn't expected the honest answer and it showed pretty clearly on his astonished face. Dorian was quite glad he actually revealed part of the problem that was bothering him. Some time passed as they continued to stare at each other before Chaol managed to say something which took a toll on Dorian's nerves.

"I-uh-yes, okay, I'm glad you-uhm-shared your-uh-problem," he sort of blurted with pink slowly dusting his cheeks, but he didn't move to release Dorian. What was happening here?

"Chaol, can you let go of me?" Dorian inclined his head seeing the blush spreading around Chaol's whole face.

"Ah, yes, of course," and Chaol like the clumsy man he was sometimes took him three attempts to manage to properly stand up without poking Dorian's ribs or shoving an arm against his stomach.

Dorian himself was trying to get up without casualties, but at the end Chaol decided he could offer some help and gripped his arm to pull him up with a bit more force than both of them anticipated. It did end with Dorian smashing against the Captain's chest and said Captain profusely apologizing for it and getting as far away from the Prince as he could have managed.

Dorian looked incredulously at his friend. He was behaving very strangely from the moment he entered the room. The dark-haired man thought it was because Chaol was angry about his behavior, but maybe it wasn't only that.

"What's wrong with you?" Dorian narrowed his eyes and ruffled the mess his hair had become. Another headache was coming.

"Oh, should I explain it, Prince, or would you like to see it yourself?"

Both Dorian and Chaol abruptly turned their heads towards the man leaning back against the door to Dorian's bedroom. None of the had heard the General entering the bedroom.  
"How long have you been standing there?" Chaol inquired harshly and quickly turned his back to Dorian.

"Long enough." Aedion smirked and pointedly looked at Chaol's lower body area. Dorian tried to trace the gaze, but noting accept the Captain's back came into view. What was happening here?

Chaol huffed and started walking towards the door.

"I will see you at dinner!" He didn't even turn to look at Dorian, just walked past Aedion and left the room.

Dorian turned his attention to Aedion and sighed.

"You should better leave," but they both knew that this was not going to happen. The dark-haired man stared walking towards the table across the room, to pour himself a glass of water. His throat felt like a desert. He turned towards Aedion and lifted the jug. Aedion shook his head and Dorian poured himself another glass.

The golden-haired man picked a book from the floor and began to flip through it.

"I see you have not wasted your time." He chuckled and closed it. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Do I look as if I have?" Dorian raised a brow and put the glass back on the table. "You can't just say to people things like that and expect said people to find it out of thin air. It just doesn't work like that."

"Then how does it work like?" Aedion bristled. "I took you for a person who likes challenge and mysteries." The golden-haired man wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, trying to hide his uncertainness. Maybe he was expecting too much of the Prince.

"So, we are going to blame this current predicament we find ourselves in on me then?" Dorian shook his head, he couldn't believe the nerve that guy had.

"It's pointless to turn this into a meaningless fight." Aedion raised his hands in defense and shrugged as if he was not the one who started the whole damn thing. "Give me a little kiss, Prince, and I'll leave you to continue your-hmm-unproductive research?" and here it was the famous Aedion I-am-going-to-ravish-you smirk.

"I'm not giving you a shit!" Dorian hissed, blue eyes squinted. "And I'm done with this, I'm not going to waste more time on fairytales and myths. I don't want to get involved in more than I've got to." The Prince huffed and walked to the door to open it and show Aedion the way out. Enough crazy people for one day, he needed a deserved break.

But right before he could grab the handle, Dorian was suddenly shoved face first into the door. The Prince hissed in pain ready to defend himself, but the growl that escaped Aedion lips made his blood run cold, his body stiffened, afraid to move.

Dorian could feel the growl vibrating its way from Aedion's chest.

"You WILL listen to me!" Aedion snarled next to his ear. "I'm going to ask you a simple question."

"I'm all ears." The Prince blurted before he could stop himself, the air in the room becoming scarce.

"How long will you manage to neglect the fact that we're mates, hmm?" Teeth grazed his neck, making Dorian shudder.

"What does mates even mean, General?" The dark-haired male sighed. He was becoming really tired of things that made no sense in his life. And the naïve idiot he was instead of trying to understand his own magic and research the hell out of it, he decided to listen and believe the nonsense Aedion was feeding his mind with. "How do YOU even now about it?"

"Ah, Prince, the whole world doesn't spin around Adarlan, no matter how much your father would like that," Aedion said matter-of-factly, increasing the pressure against Dorian's body.

"Well, this is another perfect reason that the mating part cannot happen between us!" The Prince tried to push his body off the wall, but Aedion's was like a brick wall behind him. He tried pushing harder, but except his face flushing red from the exertion, nothing else happened. After the fourth attempt he let a long breath, it was futile, no matter how much strength he put into it, Aedion was ten time stronger in probably every aspect there was.

"Are you done with the resistance, Havilliard?" Dorian opened his mouth to say something witty, but quickly closed it when he felt a strong hand cup him through his pants.

"Maybe you have forgotten our – moment a week ago." A hot air caressed the sensitive skin behind the dark-haired man's ear.

Dorian felt his cock twitch in response, a low pleased purr escaped Aedion's lips.

He willed this certain part of his body to remain inactive.

"You will get nowhere with this!" The Prince hissed realizing too late that he shouldn't have said that. The last thing he needed is for the General to take it as a challenge. He needed to say something else quick to avert the situation. "How are you even sure that we are mates?"

 _Good job, Dorian, why don't you just offer your ass on a gold platter!_

 _Wouldn't he like that…_ A sinistrous voice answered his own reprimand.

In his oblivious state of internal bickering, he missed the low chuckle against the back of his neck.

"Would you like me to show you?" the question pulled Dorian out of his thoughts, but before he could muster an answer, a solid knee forced the dark-haired male's thighs apart, lifting slightly his body until only his toes were barely touching the ground. The manhandling did nothing to stop his loins from stirring even against his stubborn attempts for that part to remain inattentive. "Or explain it to you, we wouldn't like another week wasted on pointless researches. Hmm. Or maybe both." The General's hand started rubbing lazily against the bulge in his pants.

"Your smell," Aedion buried his nose against the skin on Dorian's neck, slowly inhaling the mouth-watering scent. The Prince whimpered as the hand pressed harder. "Your moans," Dorian's eyes closing swiftly as Aedion's tongue licked a hot trail against the sensitive skin on his neck. "The way you look at me," The golden-haired male growled, squeezing the captive member, feeling how Dorian's body started to slowly move against his own. "The way you speak, think, move, breathe," The General firmly grounded into his ass punctuating each word forcing the Prince's cock to rub against his hand, wrenching a helpless cry of pleasure out of him. "They all call to a deeply buried part in me, that will stop at nothing to have you under me, marked and sated and truly mine."

Dorian had no power left in himself to try and deny this. Say that Aedion was a liar.

The way that muscle body was blanketing his back like a second skin, the strong hand fondling his aching member, the huge bulge pressing demandingly into the cleft of his ass, the little kisses on his neck. Why was he so defenseless against this all?

Then suddenly Dorian found himself shoved against the wall next to the door, Aedion's mouth enveloping his own in a bruising kiss, fingers squeezing hard his thighs, pulling them apart and lifting Dorian's body making him more open to the Aedion's ravishing demands.

The gold in Aedion's eyes was practically glowing making them more feral than they appeared. Dorian groaned loudly and grinded his aching dick against Aedion's, loving the way Aedion growled lowly in his throat, biting harshly his lower lip, blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

"Somebody is coming," in seconds Aedion was few feet away from the mess that was Dorian.

And before he could ask what was happening there was a loud knock on the door. How did Aedion hear that someone was approaching?

"Prince Dorian?"  
Fuck, a guard. He couldn't open the door in this condition and not with Aedion in the room, looking as if- no, he didn't want to finish that.

"I'm changing at the moment," Dorian said in a loud voice, hoping his voice didn't sound as wrecked as he felt. Normally, he would open the door even if he was only in his underwear, nudity didn't kill people. He hoped it didn't seem strange for the guard that he didn't open the door.

"Your mother said she was waiting for you in the gardens." The voice behind the door informed him and Dorian heard the retreating steps of the guard down the corridor.  
Dorian let out a breath he didn't know he was holding up and pressed the back of his head against the wall. He jumped when he felt a hand caressing his neck, but before he could say something, Aedion licked the trail of blood from his chin to the corner of his mouth.

No kiss followed this time.

"You better take care of this," Aedion teased, squeezing firmly his dick, then opened the door and left the room so quickly Dorian only managed to blink.  
This man was really going to kill him.

He wanted to swear, the scream, to break something, but the only thing he did was to put his hand in his pants and enveloped the pulsating hard length.

He wondered how long Aedion's scent was going to linger in his room.


End file.
